


Boss Death

by snowynight



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song with the same name. The last temptation is often the greatest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss Death

Miku raised her sword and said, "Now, it's between me and you."

 _"_ So all the pretty sayings about saving the princess and saving the kingdom _?"_ the demon said, summoning a fire ball and threw it at Miku.

Miku jumped away and charged, "Don't waste my time. I'll destroy you with all my strength."

"What's the point of all of it? I get down, everyone praise you, then you're a nuisance." The demon stepped aside and bent its hand in a gesture of summon.

 _It's right._ "So? It's what a hero for." Miku attacked, interrupting the summon

"Good and evil are just arbitrary, meaningless." the demon smiled.

"Just what a demon would say," Miku said. The fight went on.

It was no longer a matter who would fall, Miku thought, when everything was stretched to the limit, it was only a matter of a cursed fate. She just wanted to protect the little precious things in her life, why was it so hard?

Finally she landed the final strike on the demon. There was a wicked grin on it when it was disappearing. "There're no places for you to return now."

 _There're no places for me to return now._ Miku thought, looking at her loyal sword. What could a sword that can cut open a continent do, now that there were no longer enemies? Could it settle with cutting vegetables in the kitchen?

Silence, Miku turned away and leave. No one knew where she went.


End file.
